


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-12

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 误会解除，撒花





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-12

天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，堂本剛睡醒过来。  
旅行安排是上午坐车回城，之前的时间大家在湖边自由活动。  
他隐约记得昨晚躺进来的时候，身上什么都没盖。  
可早上起来，却发现自己被盖了一条薄薄的毯子，身体也被清理干净了，想必是光一趁着他睡着的时候进来做的吧。  
这孩子居然没有趁机再做一次，剛自嘲地想，自己对光一的意义也就只有这些了吧。  
他透过帐篷顶部的小窗，看着初夏清晨的天空，上一次这个角度看出去的时候，他还躺在光一的怀里，现在却需要用力把这个人给忘掉。  
心里空荡荡的。  
名不正言不顺的感情，即使得到了短暂的欢愉，也要在最后把心挖出去一大块，加倍奉还。  
当初自己大概是想要玩玩而已吧，是在什么时候掉进去的，剛自己也说不清。  
大概是上次去纽约出差，正好碰上发情期，艰难吞下抑制剂以后流着眼泪发现自己满脑子除了堂本光一谁都想不到的那一刻；  
大概是每一次做爱都能从光一那里感觉到自己被珍惜的时候；  
大概是在浴缸里心神不宁等待光一回信息的时候；  
又大概是，第一次见面，自己说完那句“光一君？你挡住我了诶。”之后，抬头看到了那双晶亮的双眼，突然血液上涌的那一刻。  
可自己埋在心里的那个人，已经是别人的男朋友了。  
初见时，牵肠挂肚；散场后，散魂消魄。  
堂本剛，你个傻子，把自己玩进去了。他对自己说到。  
现在怎么拔出来，怎么把自己陷进去的情给干净快速抽离？  
他想不出答案。  
也不敢想明天。  
但结局已定，只能靠时间来疗愈。  
不知这样望着天空呆了多久，小惠跑过来叫他吃早饭。  
“爸爸，你怎么了？”小惠注意到他的异样，关切地问到。  
“爸爸请半年的假陪你好不好？” 剛突然说到。  
旁边的杰西听到，面包吃了一半从早饭中抬起头：“前辈？你……”这是之前从没发生过的事情。剛是圈内出名的工作狂，只要咖位匹配，什么工作都接，虽然早已经过了为钱工作的阶段，但他这么多年依然保持着超高的工作强度和创作热情。  
“怎么，心虚了？之前不是跟我拍胸脯保证过随时可以接过我的班吗？”剛看着桌子对面的杰西，语气轻松地调侃着自己的这位准接班人。  
“没有没有……没想到这么突然。”杰西还是觉得这一天来得太快了，而且这个场合也很微妙啊……不该再正式点吗？  
“我啊……这么多年，都不是一个合格的爸爸，我连米饭都不会煮，怎么都得让小惠吃上一口我做的饭吧？”剛说着，握住了在身边坐着的小惠的手。  
光一从帐篷里出来，远远看了一眼湖边的堂本家，内心叹了一口气。剛可真的是太爱玩了，昨晚的浪荡和今早的父慈子孝，这种反差就真的让剛那么沉迷吗。  
仿佛已经接受了这个设定，光一并没有纠结多久，收拾收拾准备出发了。  
回程时光一并没有和小惠坐在一起，他不善找借口，所以避开了对话，趁着小惠不注意直接上了第一辆车。  
剛要回去继续和杰西进行琴瑟和鸣门当户对的婚前生活了，而自己只是个名不见经传的备考生，得到了那么多次剛的身体已经是中大奖一般的幸运。光一心里清楚。  
小惠待大巴走到了有信号的地方，摸出了手机，打开跟光一的对话框，一大段字删了打，打了又删，最后还是决定等回到家以后直接问爸爸。  
他知道光一的性格，不想为难自己的好友。往后瞟了一眼，剛靠着车窗已经睡着，惠便悄悄坐到了杰西旁边。  
“我爸谈恋爱了。”小惠把杰西的头拽到了和自己同样的高度，小声说着。  
杰西一直觉得小惠在情感方面有些缺心眼，从没想过他能看出来这些：“你怎么看出来的？”  
“你知道？！我天……我还当一个重要情报跟你讲，结果你知道？你知道你怎么不告诉我啊？！”一张粉嫩的脸由于激动气得通红，小惠轻轻掐着杰西手臂上的肉，舍不得下大力。  
杰西见状假装喊疼，又慢慢哄着小惠说：“他不让我讲啊！他要是因为这个发火，我还活不活了……”  
小惠虽然没有被剛凶过，但是小时候目击过剛对下属训话的场面。眼神凛冽不怒自威的爸爸，就算是从旁观者的角度，也把小惠吓到了，时至今日都记忆犹新。想到这里，他开始同情杰西：“也对啊……所以你早就知道是光一？”  
“光一？！堂本光一？！”杰西这次真的被吓到了，这俩看起来完全不熟八竿子打不着的人，怎么就在谈恋爱……虽然剛看起来很年轻，可确实是差辈儿了吧……  
“你小点声！”小惠用气音低低吼着，伸手把杰西的头摁到更低的地方。还好车的发动机比较吵，不然肯定被别人听到了。  
“我也是昨晚才发现的……怪不得……我之前总觉得哪里不对诶。”小惠的眼里闪过八卦的光芒，兴奋地对杰西说着。  
杰西这时候终于确定，这孩子还是有点缺心眼儿：“堂本惠，那是你亲爹谈恋爱，你这怎么一副外人的感觉啊……”小惠这种态度，杰西头都大了。  
“我不是早说过，我爸跟谁谈恋爱我都支持，他一个人带着我多辛苦啊，我凭什么绑架他的感情生活。”小惠这点倒是拎得清，“可他们会结婚吗？我天啊……我可想不出对光一叫爸爸的样子……我爸爸还会怀孕吗？我不会要有小妹妹了吧？！我想要个妹妹，不想要弟弟……”小惠越说越远。  
杰西不得不把他的思绪拽回来：“但我看前辈今天早上情绪不是很好啊……”  
“确实，”小惠玩着手指说，“所以我这不是来找你问了吗，到底咋回事啊，他请半年假，我怕他在家呆傻了……”小惠想起之前每次剛休假时候的经历，剛一整天往床上一躺哪都不去，自己晚上还得给他做饭。  
“这我也不知道……”杰西还沉浸在那个传说中小男友的真实身份中，“不过这可不能开玩笑，你确定是光一？！”  
“我百分之一万确定，”小惠这时候翻手机拿出一张照片，成功让杰西心服口服。  
“我靠……怎么是他……”杰西整个被震住了。虽然现在已经不留恋前辈了，但居然是败在堂本光一手里……“你打算怎么办？”  
“我打算回家就跟他问清楚，而且看他现在伤心成那个样子，完全不像是逢场作戏。”小惠像小大人一样认真分析着，“糟糕，要是他跟光一吵架了，我该帮谁啊？”  
杰西靠在椅背上，出神地看着车窗外刷刷闪过的公路护栏，想不到居然真的是堂本光一……自己帮忙拍的那套照片，居然是为了保护光一……怪不得那小孩对自己一直一副臭脸，敢情是拿自己当情敌了。  
可光一现在和前辈到底是怎么回事？前辈不是说没后续了吗？而且看光一在野营这几天的反应，他当下还是觉得自己是情敌啊，也就是说光一的心依然在前辈这里啊……杰西突然想起料亭那天和小惠的对话：堂本光一很可能不知道那个照片是假的。那这一来二去的误会就越来越说不清了。杰西揉了揉头发，心说看来等下回到前辈家真的要进行三方会谈了。  
几个人各怀心事回了家，剛倒是睡了一路。  
把行李放进车库旁的储物室以后，小惠和杰西交换了个眼神，就一左一右围住剛，把他几乎是架到了沙发上。  
“爸爸，你和光一什么关系？”小惠开门见山地问到。  
“没关系啊，干嘛这么问。”剛的语气平稳，表情淡然，要不是小惠掌握了实锤，很可能被这样糊弄过去，自己的爸爸简直是撒谎大师。  
“我就知道你不会轻易承认，不过没关系，”小惠露出了得意的表情，“有一次我问你什么时候回家，你说你不回来了，然后我转身给光一打电话叫他来陪我，他还跟我撒谎说生病了，那次是我给阿姨编谎蒙混过关的……那次你们俩就在一起呢吧？”  
剛一挑眉，并没马上回答。  
“后来我和光一在一起玩的时候，你都不会给我打电话，这不会是巧合吧？以前没出现过这种情况哦爸爸。”小惠势头很猛，一条条数着。  
“然后呢？”剛不急不恼，想看看这孩子到底要干嘛。  
“野营第一天，大家都在吃烤肉，你和光一提前回到帐篷，有这回事吧。”小惠说完这句，剛的心里抽动了一下。  
“他回没回我不清楚，我那天是提前回去休息的。”这个问题还算容易解释。  
“第二天早上呢？营地的淋浴室是单独分开的，每个淋浴间外面是个单人更衣室，光一就算是忘记带浴巾，怎么可能用得到你的啊，他难道光着身子从浴室出来特意敲你浴室的门？”小惠觉得这你肯定没法反驳了吧。  
没想到剛沉着应对：“确实如此，当时我也蛮惊讶。”  
杰西在旁边看着这爷俩唇枪舌剑，简直想要偷偷溜走，这已经是堂本家的家事了，他没什么插嘴的立场。  
“爸？这话你也能说出口吗？！”惠都惊了，心想光一你真是可怜，被你男朋友这样编排，“那行，这张照片你怎么解释？”  
堂本剛抬眼一看，居然是昨晚光一进出自己帐篷的照片。和光一一起怎么总被人偷拍啊……剛认命地叹了口气。  
“这总不会是光一进你的帐篷偷拿东西吧？这口锅你扣给他不心虚吗。”小惠先发制人问着剛。  
杰西拽着小惠激动的手腕，小声安抚道：“惠……注意分寸，注意分寸。”  
剛也不再挣扎：“确实以前和他有过一些不清不楚，但以后不会有了。小惠，对不起，希望你们还能是好朋友。因为不会继续下去，所以当初也没告诉你，爸爸不是故意要隐瞒你的……”  
小惠此刻才真的感觉到，再聪明的人陷在爱情里都是傻的。  
“有什么对不起的，你和光一在一起我完全没问题啊。”小惠坐到了剛身边，柔声跟他讲，“你这么好，该拥有一段幸福的恋爱，就算你们接下来结婚，我也没问题，但我……我应该不会喊他叫爸爸。”这才是小惠正在纠结的问题。  
剛从没想过小惠会是这个态度，他又惊又喜地看着自己的孩子，那张和自己相似的脸上的表情说明这一切言语都不是骗人的。  
他握住小惠的手，被接纳的感动和失去光一的酸楚杂糅在一起，声音已经有些哽咽：“可他不是已经有男朋友了吗……而且还一起过夜，应该已经把对方标记了吧……”想到这里，剛的心空了一大块，自己为什么没有在发情期的时候找过光一呢，每次做爱居然都不是发情期。  
小惠仿佛突然想到什么似的，抓起剛的手激动地说：“我帮光一搪塞阿姨的那次，就是你俩在一起那天啊！乱了乱了……都乱了……我之前以为他一直以来只有健太一个男朋友的，所以那天知道他和健太谈恋爱的时候，就直接把健太带入了之前的事情中了，昨天看到他钻你帐篷，然后往回顺着捋了一下，才发现他和健太压根就没真正在一起过！”  
剛的大脑迅速转了一下，消化了这突如其来的信息量。  
“爸，你还愣着干嘛啊，快把他抢回来吧。”小惠摇晃着剛的膝盖，语气比剛还要着急。  
“还是算了，我别破坏他们的感情，既然他选择往前走，我没必要拽着他。”剛的语气很纠结，可再多的不舍都被理智给压了下去。野营的两夜能得到最后的欢愉已经足够了，他不想再躺在过去的回忆里一直自我挣扎，光一向前看了，他也需要向前看才行。  
“啊呀我这脑子，”小惠重重地拍了一下自己的额头，“他跟我说要跟健太分手的，但还没具体说原因，想也是因为你啊！”  
“你说的当真？”剛身体坐直，不可置信地问着小惠。  
“当然！我怎么可能乱讲啊，我天啊，你俩这是何苦耽误这么久呢？一早跟我说就没这些事了吧，爸爸你不该瞒着我的啊！”小惠有点惋惜，这些爱情的苦对自己的爸爸来说真的是无妄之灾。  
剛突然起身，跑到门口，换了鞋就往外走。  
小惠本打算追出去，可转念一想，爸爸肯定是去找光一，自己突然出现的话光一会很尴尬，于是把自己的手机往杰西手里一塞：“里面有光一的电话，我爸找不到他的话你直接打过去，快跟上去。”  
杰西二话不说就批了一件外套跑了出去。  
打开院子的大门，他发现前辈正在门口呆立着。  
正打算开口问，顺着剛的视线才看到光一站在大门的另一侧。  
两个人之间隔了不到五米。  
杰西突然觉得自己无处遁形，进退维谷，自己只是个外人，为什么要突然置身这种场合中啊……  
“我有话对你说。”  
“我有话问你。”  
两人几乎是同时开口。  
杰西内心吐槽着，这个同步率就别商量了赶紧在一起吧……  
“你先。”剛对着对面的人说。  
“我和健太只牵过一次手，其他的什么都没做过……”光一的语气中甚至有一些悔意。  
“嗯……”剛默默听着。  
“然后我刚才跟他分手了。应该说完全没有正式交往过。”光一接着说，“说完我就……我心情很乱，就走到这里，然后看到你们……嗯……杰西君，就提前祝你新婚幸福吧。”光一盯着地面的双眼，抬起来看着杰西说到。  
就算真要结婚，你突然跑过来说这么一通话，估计这婚也结不成，挺聪明的俩人，陷入爱情的时候怎么傻成这样啊。杰西这么想着，开口解释：“我没要结婚……”  
光一震惊地看了他一眼，又略带心疼地看了一眼剛。  
杰西明白这又误会了，赶紧跟对方接着解释：“我不是悔婚，我从来没跟我前辈，啊，也就是你面前的这位堂本剛先生，有过任何超出同事的关系，我呢，说到底也只是前辈的一个拍照道具。哎其他的你们自己说清吧……”杰西完成了自己的任务，转身打算回到宅子里。  
光一眼圈发红，他突然明白，这件事从头到尾可能只是个误会，剛应该有事瞒着他。  
“剛……他说的是真的？”光一的声音发颤。  
“嗯……”剛突然不知道该说什么。  
“如果你真的没打算结婚……可以跟我试着交往看看吗？”明明把剛身上的洞都插遍了，光一在这种时候却突然害羞起来。  
“谁说我没打算结婚的？？”剛的眼泪本来都快流出来，又被这孩子傻傻的问题给问笑了。  
“什么？可是刚才杰西不是……”光一又有些大脑短路了。  
暖风吹过，剛深吸了一口气，接着说：“堂本光一，你心里想清楚了，你为什么来的。”  
“我想见你。”光一有点手足无措，他好怕看到剛流泪的样子。  
“你喜欢我吗？”剛不想像小女生一样一定要等到对方表白什么的，那种青春恋爱套路已经不适合他。他只想现在就知道明确的答案。  
“喜欢，喜欢到想把你养在鱼缸里，不想让任何人看到你。”少年用平直的比喻表达着心里的独占欲。  
剛的眼角噙泪，在初夏午后的太阳下笑得像绽放的雏菊，和光一一左一右站在家里的院墙外，互相面对着彼此。  
“那你敢跟我结婚吗？”剛继续问到，一颗心悬在树梢，被风吹得晃晃悠悠。  
“不要。”光一摇了摇头，剛的期待像灌满了气的气球，又突然被针轻轻扎破，“不要，求婚的话留给我说。”他看着剛泫然欲泣的表情，内心柔软发烫。  
这时隔壁有邮递员的投递车驶过，剛怕被人看到，拽起光一的手，把他带回房子里。  
家里已经空无一人，杰西和小惠应该是从后门溜走了，把空间都留给了这两个恋爱中的傻子。  
“你看到这里的血迹了吗？”剛指着玄关的墙，上面是他脸上蹭出的血迹，不知为什么，一直挂在那里，他没有去擦。  
“这是……我弄的？”光一有些手足无措，心虚地说到。  
“上次你突然怒气冲冲地做，把我压在墙上，我的脸蹭出了血……然后你就跑掉了。”剛的语气有些委屈，又有些责备。  
“对不起……我不知道……真的不知道，后来你把我拉黑了，我以为你选了杰西……”意识到自己犯了天大的错误，光一难为地绞着手指，又伸手摸着剛的脸颊，用大拇指摩挲着两边的颧骨，“没有留下疤真是太好了……”  
剛一边往客厅走，一边继续说，“那之后我是去和周刊的社长吃饭，人家拍到了我们那天在酒店楼下的照片，你在开车，我坐在旁边，”剛说着，手机里找出了当时被拍的高清图，照片里的光一很好看，他买下来以后一直存着，时不时拿出来看几眼，看完以后仿佛再艰难的工作都能克服。“我花钱压了下来，又用跟杰西的照片换了当时已经预留好的排版，不然他们会开天窗。”剛语气平淡，他只是想让光一解除所有的误会，知道整个真相。  
光一有些说不出话，他不知道剛在自己不知道的地方默默做了这么多，而自己之前那么龌蹉地揣测着剛的一切，才真的是彻头彻尾的坏蛋吧。  
“对不起，我一直在误会你。”光一坐在沙发上，手肘放在两膝上，把头低了下去。  
“跟你说这些不是为了责怪你，而是让你知道当时为什么突然发生那种事……”剛看着面前的少年愧疚的样子，又有些于心不忍了，“所以，堂本光一，我问你，这样的我，你还愿意跟我结婚吗？”剛抬起头，望着沙发另一侧的光一问到。  
“你愿意吗？你愿意跟我这个大学还没考上的，你口中的‘小朋友’，一起走下去吗？”光一大胆地跪在沙发前的地毯上，对着面前这位把自己的心塞得满满的人，说着爱的誓约。  
“我愿意，”剛的眼泪顺着眼角滴下来，可太过开心和激动，却又来不及擦，“我愿意我愿意，我愿意死了……”忙不迭的语气已经带着一丝哽咽。  
光一心疼地把他抱在怀里，把他的头放在自己的肩膀上，没过一会儿就感觉到肩膀一阵湿意，“干嘛啊，嫁给我这么委屈？”光一把剛从怀里捞出来，逗着他。  
剛急忙摇着头，用手心擦干眼泪：“没有没有，我开心得不行……我……”  
话还没说完，嘴巴就已经被光一的热吻给堵住。  
“唔……现在可以来吃我了，堂本光一先生……”剛用双臂抱住欺身上来的光一。  
“终于可以名正言顺地上你了……”年轻的恋人像刚出山的饿狼，贪婪地啃食着剛的嘴角，他弯着身子站在剛的面前，弯腰大力亲吻着剛的双唇，双手解开腰带，牛仔裤歪歪扭扭地散着放在地上，手指随后不老实地摸着剛的腰侧，拇指和食指发着力，揉捏着软软的腰肉。  
也许是终于互通了情感，也许是之前抑制了太久，剛在这个又深又绵的吻的刺激下，居然在这个时候提前到了发情期。  
清甜的蜜桃味夹杂着一丝绿茶香，迅速填满了客厅。双乳因为发情的原因，肿胀挺立，透过T恤都能清晰地看清形状和轮廓。光一痴迷地看着这美人美景，散发出自己的alpha气息安抚着他，双腿跨坐在剛的身上，微微挺立的肉棒顶着剛的小腹，低下头用舌头隔着衣服舔弄着立起发硬的乳头，在胸前两点的衣服上留下了水迹。  
“唔……光一……身体感觉好奇怪……好像是发情了……”突如其来的身体改变，让剛有一些头晕，他抓住光一的肉棒胡乱撸动着，享受着乳头上带来的欢愉。  
光一抓住双乳，中指和无名指借助着虎口的力量用力揉捏着，拇指在乳晕周围围绕着乳尖画着圈圈：“没事，以后发情都有我陪你。”  
“啊……啊……嗯啊……伸进来……伸进来摸摸我……”剛难耐地喊着，身体在光一身下轻轻地扭动。  
光一的嘴巴继续含住乳头，用舌头快速舔弄，并没有理会剛的请求。  
身体燥热难耐的omega只能自己动手，伸进衣服去抚慰着可怜的乳头：“嗯……嗯啊……好喜欢被光一这样舔着……用力吸我……吸到痛也没关系……哈啊……光一好厉害……好舒服……”剛一边自己揉着左乳，一边享受着被光一伺候右乳。  
注意到剛的手上动作，光一不爽地啧了一声：“谁准你自己动的？”然后从地上捡起腰带，把剛的双手并起来举过头顶，用腰带把这双不老实的手给绑得结结实实。  
没有办法自娱自乐，剛的叫声更加高声又淫荡：“光一……不要这样……我错了……想要光一摸摸我呀……进去摸摸我……快……进去摸摸我……”  
“是要我进去摸摸你吗？”光一抬起头，一边舔着剛白嫩的脖子一边问到。  
“嗯……求你……进去摸摸我……好想要……”剛的双眼充满着渴望，又圆又亮，像奈良的小鹿。  
“那就进去摸摸你。”光一话音刚落，就起身把剛的裤子直接扒了下来，“站起来。”他命令道，剛听话地直起身，双手因为被绑住在头顶举着，双乳被衣服上的布料轻轻摩擦，肉棒已经红肿挺立，轻轻地颤动。光一让他的一条腿踩在沙发上，另一条单腿站在地上，跪在地毯上抬头看着剛那个已经在开合出汁的肉穴，“剛……好淫荡啊，嫁给我了以后还会这么淫荡吗？”  
“只要……嗯……只要在光一面前……嗯啊……剛就一直会这么淫荡……唔……不要看了……”剛被这个角度看着，兴奋又害羞。  
“那我就进去这里，摸摸你。”故意曲解了剛的话，光一伸出两根手指插进了滴水的蜜穴，上下顶弄抽插着。  
“啊……啊啊……这样被顶着……好厉害……哈啊……光一……别磨那里了……好痒……好痒啊……”发情期的肉穴更加敏感，每一寸肠壁都在渴望着被肉棒摩擦抚慰。光一的手指加速移动着，并没有像以前那样不停摁压敏感点，而是让手指像阴茎一样进出着剛的身体。  
“怎么样，这样被‘进去摸摸’，还满意吗？”年轻alpha经常举铁的身体还是能承受住这种强度的高频冲刺的，手指上由于锻炼器材被磨出的茧子不停刮蹭过肠道的沟壑，剛的身体被持续的快感刺激，时不时就轻轻抖一下。  
“啊……好舒服……光一好会玩……这样被插着……不够……还想要光一的大肉棒……插进来……啊……嗯啊……”剛的声音软媚入骨，光一的手上加速，又插进去了两根手指，大半个手掌都在肉穴内疯狂进出，留在外面的大拇指借机不停按压摩挲着剛的会阴，身体内外的双重刺激让他爽到失神：“啊……啊……好多手指……都插到小穴里了……好厉害……好舒服啊……小穴被干出好多水……光一……我要站不稳了……”剛的身体摇摇晃晃，可双手被绑住他更加没办法掌握平衡，身体只能向光一那边倾斜着。  
“没事，坐在我手上，我撑着你。”光一继续动着手臂，顶弄着水花四溅的穴口。  
试着把身体重心落在光一手上以后，剛被插得更深，身体剧烈发着抖：“呜呜……光一……不行了……好深……被光一的手指……操到好深……呜呜……要站不住了……哈啊……肉穴被撑开了……光一快进来……嗯啊……”  
光一看他抖得可怜，便停止了手上的动作，轻轻把他放在沙发上，打开双腿，勃发的肉棒红肿粗大，准备进入这朵肉花。  
“光一……帮我解开……我想抱抱光一……”剛乞求着，脸上突然带着两朵漂亮的红晕。这是两个人互相表白之后，第一次做爱，自己从这一刻开始，真的是他堂本光一的人了。  
光一一边啜吻着这张自己亲不够的小嘴，一边把皮带解开。可能是自己太不知道轻重，剛的双手已经被勒出了红印。可雪白的肉体上印着痕迹，又有种别样的催情体验。  
剛的双腿打开，坐在沙发上，蜜臀上翘，肉穴完全露在外面，光一用双臂抵在他的膝盖窝处，固定着两条腿，腰部一个挺动，粗长的肉棒就没入了开合的穴口。  
“啊……好满……骚穴被光一塞满了……好厉害……啊……”剛发出了满足的浪叫，还不忘自己一上一下挺动着屁股，“光一……肉穴要被光一……嗯啊……操开了……哈啊……啊……好舒服……光一好猛……”  
享受地听着剛毫不做作的又异常直接的夸奖，光一更加用力地长驱直入：“被我干舒服嘛？以后每一天都被我干好不好？”光一看着剛的双眼，神情认真地问着。  
“啊……要……小穴已经离不开光一了……啊……要每天都被光一……狠狠地插……嗯啊……才行……啊……”剛伸手抱住光一的肩，紧紧靠在他怀里，热烈回应。  
“只是小穴离不开我吗？”光一的头正好靠在剛的脸侧，他对着剛的耳朵一边呼气一边问到。  
耳朵也是剛的敏感带，突然被这样刺激，他的蜜穴收缩了几下，紧紧吸吮着光一的巨大，仿佛在给出这个问题的回答。  
“呜呜……整个人……嗯啊……都……啊……都离不开光一……啊……”剛又媚又浪地叫着，小腿被光一的抽插撞击得摇摇晃晃。  
“还叫我光一吗？”光一低下头，把剛的衣服撩起来，用舌尖攻击着胸口的樱色。  
“啊啊……乳头好舒服……终于被吸了……好舒服……好满足……光一用力吸我……求你……剛的乳头……只给光一吸……嗯啊……”不知隔了多久才如愿被吸了双乳，剛仰着头靠在沙发靠背上，肉穴承受着持续不断的撞击，乳头更加肿胀挺立，忘记了回应光一的问题。  
没有得到回答的年轻人很不爽，他抬起头停下了动作，肉棒却依然被剛的小穴用力吸着：“堂本剛，你还要叫我光一吗……”  
剛的双腿环住了光一的细腰，小腿发力，把巨大的肉棒往自己的穴口里送：“老公……嗯啊……老公继续干我……哈啊……不要停……快插我……呜呜……小穴只给老公操……”  
得到了满意的回答，光一挺动着臀，拍打着剛的臀，臀肉由于被大力撞击，像水面一样被震开，肉体开合的声音溢到了房间每个角落。  
光一把剛的双腿扛在肩上，继续抽插着让他沉迷的紧致。  
“啊啊……爽死了……老公……我要爽死了……这样操……真的要操坏了……嗯啊……”剛的肉穴紧紧夹住了光一的阴茎，被快速摩擦着的穴口仿佛要燃烧。  
光一侧过头，突然含住了他微微翘着的像白玉一样的脚趾：“宝……你好甜……”光一越来越觉得自己每一秒可以比上一秒更加沉迷于眼前这个人，他仔细舔弄着剛的每一个脚趾缝，胯下的欲望更加胀大，他腰腹发力，加速往洞口送着自己的阳具。  
“啊啊……要被插破了……哈啊……老公不要舔了……啊……好羞……快放下来……嗯啊……”剛的脸颊急成了漂亮的粉红色，催促着在自己身上为所欲为的爱人。  
光一一个转身，自己坐在沙发上，把剛抱在身上，耸动着挺立的肉棒：“这个姿势喜欢吗？可以插很深哦……”  
“啊啊……喜欢……喜欢被老公这么插……肉穴好胀……嗯啊……”剛自己动着纤腰，被腰带动着，屁股坐在光一的肉棒上坐着圆心运动，小穴深处被反复研磨，大量涌出的汁液滴滴答答地浇灌着光一的睾丸。  
光一用手指沾了一些从蜜穴里新鲜流出的花汁，涂在正在自己眼前上下动着的一双粉乳上。  
“哈啊……乳头又被老公玩了……嗯啊……好舒服……是什么……”感受到双乳上的液体，剛一边上下移动着身体，一边问到。  
“是你自己的汁。”光一说完，又把头埋在剛的胸前，舔弄着沾满蜜汁的乳头，拇指和食指不停揉搓着等待被舔的那只。  
“唔……两边都好满足……好舒服……嗯啊……小穴被顶得也好舒服……啊……哈啊……”剛的肉穴被肉棒反复摁压，每一次抽出都带着粉嫩的肠肉，又马上被用力顶回原位，“啊……好麻……流了好多水……”大开的花穴套弄着光一的巨大，眼看要被顶到巅峰。  
光一感受到了肉穴的收缩，知道自己又要把剛送到高潮，他让肉棒留在蜜穴里，把剛的身体九十度转了个圈，看起来是个公主抱的姿势，只是剛的小穴依然严严实实地插在他的粗壮上。  
“这样被我抱着，在我怀里高潮，好吗？”光一温柔地问着，声音充满了蛊惑。  
“好……继续干我……快……”剛的双手勾住了光一的脖子，乖乖地等待最后的冲刺。  
“愿意被我标记吗？”光一继续问着，动作却不慌不忙。  
“愿意……早就愿意……”剛摇晃着蜜臀，难耐地看着光一，“快把我吃到肚子里……老公。”  
仿佛一句魔咒，光一双手抱着剛的身体，快速抬起又放下：“舒服吗？老公的肉棒顶得你舒服吗？”  
“啊……好舒服……啊啊……每一次都……顶到那里……好厉害……好舒服……啊……”剛直视着光一的双眼，眼神纯真地说着淫荡的内容。  
“哪里？是这里吗？”光一调整了一下抱着剛的角度，使坏似的，龟头不断撞击着那一点。  
“啊啊……是这里……是这里……”听到剛最真实的反应光一有些得意地笑了起来，继续顶弄着，“里面……啊……里面要坏了……嗯啊……老公好会顶……好舒服……”  
这样逗了一会儿自己怀里的美人，光一又继续大开大合地干了起来，他继续保持着公主抱的姿势，肉棒直直挺立着，把剛的穴口抬到龟头的高度，又狠狠地让剛坐下去。  
“好大……肉棒太大了……唔啊……老公好坏啊……小穴好爽……啊……快操烂我……操烂我……嗯啊……”剛的手指被快感刺激到狠狠扣住光一的后颈，印下了深深的甲痕，双脚悬空，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩着，“好快……老公插得好快啊……啊……嗯啊……爽死了……”剛的眼神逐渐失焦。  
光一满足地听着剛的淫叫，自己也即将精关失守，他拇指插进还塞着肉棒的蜜穴，揉搓着剛的敏感点。  
“啊啊……要到了……老公……射进去……啊……标记我……射满在里面……嗯啊……要到了……好舒服……”剛被这个姿势抱着，全身蜷缩在一起，精液喷得胸前和大腿到处都是，“啊……又被老公操射了……好厉害……嗯啊……老公好厉害啊……”剛满足地笑着，双唇不住地吻着光一。  
还在冲刺的少年，贪婪地回吻着怀里的美人，肉棒在不停喷出水的穴口加速抽插着，一个挺身进入了生殖腔：“要标记你了……”浓浓的精液射了进去，剛被烫得发抖，“终于拥有你。”光一喘着粗气，额头抵住剛的额头，甜腻又黏糊地对剛说着。  
“终于是你的人了……”被标记完的剛，体力大量被透支，任由肉棒还插在穴中，就这样靠着光一的肩膀睡着了。  
光一苦笑一下：“又要给你做清理……”  
毕竟每一次清理，自己都会被剛后穴的触感刺激得阴茎高翘。  
他认命地起身，抱着剛走上楼。怀里的人睫毛密长，睡相可爱，粉嫩的唇无辜地嘟着，让他又忍不住亲了好几口。  
最后落下一记额吻：“这次的额吻我也没忘哦。”


End file.
